Conventionally, technologies for displaying the amount of electric power consumption of home appliances have been conceived.
However, a refrigerator, which is one example of a home appliance, is constantly energized and thus, its electric power consumption may vary significantly depending upon usage. As such, it is difficult for the user to judge whether electric power consumption is appropriate, too high, or too low when the current electric power consumption is simply presented to the user. It is thus, not possible to improve user's energy saving mindset.
Embodiments disclosed herein provide a power consumption output device capable of effectively improving the user's energy saving mindset.